


First Steps

by CrescentViolett



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Hints at romance, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, Other, Romance, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentViolett/pseuds/CrescentViolett
Summary: Substitute teacher Byleth goes out with the class towards a lake she used to go to with her family. There they enjoy their time together, tackling a few fears on the way. Everyone has their first steps right? Edelgard does as well, and Byleth is there every step of the way - as well the rest of her class.
Relationships: Doropetra - Relationship, Dorothea Arnault & Petra Macneary, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, edeleth - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softembrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softembrace/gifts).



> Huge shoutout to Kellie (kewstiny/softembrace) for giving me permission to write about her lovely Edeleth comic. Please keep on drawing, your art-style is amazing and I'd love to see more cute comics. Also check out her ko-fi, found easily on twitter @kewstiny.
> 
> Also huge shoutout to the wonderful VeloxVoid, who continues helping me improve with writing. They edited this piece for me since I still have a lot to learn, but their ko-fi is open now if you want small drabbles from them!  
> (@VeloxVoid on twitter is where you can find their ko-fi easily :3)

A soft breeze went through her hair as she opened the driver's window, seeing Caspar lean forward over the seats from the corner of her eye.

"It's so nice our sub can drive, especially since she's taking us on a trip!"

"She surely wouldn't have been hired as a substitute teacher if she couldn't drive," Hubert said beside her.

"So where are we going, Teach?" Caspar followed up, disregarding Hubert's comment. "The sea, nearby rivers or lakes?"

"Caspar, our school is 200 miles away from the sea, it would take us 3 hours to get there." Ferdinand had pulled Caspar back in his seat. "Now put on your seatbelt, I do  _ not _ want to get pulled over because of you."

As their bickering continued, Byleth couldn't help but smile as she looked at them from the mirror. This class had taken her in so easily - the fact she was almost their age was probably helping with that.

Next to her, Hubert was pulling out his headphones. He had already changed into only swimming gear - a grey one-piece that could've been made in the 80s that was oddly fitting for him, despite the fact he didn't look too happy with the idea the previous day.

In her rear mirror she could make out the rest of the boys sitting a row behind her. Ferdinand was wearing the top half of his school uniform, while Caspar was dressed in only a jacket that he had left open. Somehow, Linhardt was sleeping through the ruckus in an oversized hoodie that must've been way too warm for him.

The second row was occupied by the girls of Byleth's class. Dorothea was leaning against the door - facing the rest - with Petra lying against her. The exchange student hadn't been in the class for long - her relationship with the somewhat loud-mouthed Dorothea only barely starting - but it looked like they had been together for years. Her eyes were closed as she nuzzled deeper into Dorothea's neck when she heard the other girls talk about the flowers in the school garden.

The usually-shy Bernadetta was happily talking with Dorothea - something Byleth loved to see as she hadn't even said hello when they first met.

On the other side sat the class representative Edelgard, who was staring absentmindedly out of the window. While the other class had been most excited yesterday when they heard they had to bring along swimming clothes, Edelgard had looked frightened for a moment, before joining in with the happy chatter of her fellow classmates. Now her face looked almost neutral, a hint of worry showing itself in her creased eyebrows.

Byleth heard Caspar groan behind her. "When will we get there?"

"Caspar how many times has she told us-?"

"Up ahead everyone." She didn't mean to interrupt Ferdinand, but as the car rounded the corner, a giant lake appeared.

Caspar almost shot out of the window with joy, and even Ferdinand rose out of his seat to get a better look.

The lake was surrounded by woods, the trees far apart but still providing enough shade against the burning sun. Rocks from the nearby mountain range were strewn across the clearing they were nearing. This place was open to the public, but not many people knew about the place, which had always made it empty whenever Byleth came there with her family. There were some tables and benches they could eat from, but other than that, the lake was the only thing that could attract people there.

After everyone had stepped out of the car, Byleth gathered everyone beside it. They were all talking excitedly, hoping to hit the water as soon as possible.

Byleth tried to grab Caspar, who had tried to run towards the lake already. He wiggled himself out of his jacket and sprinted. One loud splash later and he was almost in the middle of the lake, his fellow classmates laughing pleasantly at his excitement.

Byleth sighed. "Everyone, I'll be setting up everything for lunch. Until then, please stay within whistling range. Also, stay together at all times. I know you are all probably fantastic swimmers, but I'm still responsible for you, so don't do anything stupid." She couldn't help but cock her head towards Caspar, causing giggles to erupt from the class.

"Now go."

But Petra had already run off, her shoes still resting there while she took off her shirt and trousers with two swift motions. Seconds later she was in the water, followed by Hubert who had walked in and started doing laps around the lake. Dorothea had followed her girlfriend in enthusiasm, but almost fell as she tried to take off her pants.

"Linhardt," Byleth said in an asking tone, making the green-haired boy stop in his tracks toward the woods, "Could you tell Caspar what I said?"

The boy looked towards the lake - towards Caspar, who was now almost at the other side waiting for the others. "Does that mean I have to go after him?"

Linhardt sighed as Byleth had nodded towards him. "Never a day of rest with him," she heard him whisper as he walked towards the lake.

Bernadetta and Ferdinand had just put their clothes on some nearby rocks before catching up with the others.

The only one who wasn't in the water was their class representative, instead propped up against a smooth rock, a book lying in her cross-legged lap.

Byleth hauled the ice boxes out of the car and brought them to the nearby tables as she heard everyone screaming. Turning around, she saw an angry and wet Linhardt splash Dorothea as the others showered him with another wave of water. She smiled at them before moving her gaze towards the only one on-shore; Edelgard had almost hidden herself in her book, facing away from the others with the rock in between them.

Byleth moved towards her, sitting down as she looked at the book in Edelgard's lap.

"What are you reading?"

Edelgard froze at her words like a rabbit that had been spotted by an eagle. Slowly the grip on her book faded, and she was able to relax as she recognised her teacher.

"Just… mythology stories from long ago."

"Interesting?" Byleth asked as she leaned closer, analysing the pictures provided with the page Edelgard was reading.

"This one, not really." Edelgard turned slightly away from her.

"I wanted to ask if you could help me set up lunch, but if you're busy you don't-"

"I'd love to."

With that Edelgard stood up and walked up to the lunch tables. She placed the plates and cutlery with stoic precision, as if she was trying to block out the noises of her fellow classmates in the lake.

As Byleth placed the lunchboxes down, Edelgard tried to get back to her old spot.

"Edelgard?" She turned around. "Lunch is starting when everyone is back… don't go too far." She nodded and went back to get her book while Byleth whistled out over the lake.

As if a handful of seagulls simultaneously noticed a dropped bag of chips, her students started to swarm out of the water, squawking at the prospect of food. The first one to arrive was Caspar, who was slapped on the arm by Edelgard as he tried to swipe some sandwiches from the boxes. "Cas, just wait for the others for once."

And as he apologised, the rest of the class flooded in, Hubert arriving last as he wanted to finish his lap around the lake.

Caspar grabbed a handful of sandwiches, but as Ferdinand tried to protest, he placed some of them on Linhardt's plate and the others onto his own.

Dorothea and Petra were discussing the best strategy for the next game they were playing, while Byleth tried to get everyone's attention.

"Guys, after lunch you  _ have _ to wait half an hour before going back in, okay? You have to promise me, since I don't want to pull you all out of the water."

"Teach, isn't that a myth though?" Caspar asked, biting off a huge chunk of his sandwich.

"Caspar will you just-?"

"It is not a myth Caspar. My fellow… partner had lost a fight because she got a stomach ache," Petra cut off Byleth. She looked at Dorothea to see if she said it right.

"I think you mean match, like a swimming match?" Dorothea offered.

"Yes! A match with the team. She lost because she ate too much before the match."

"Okay, I'll wait until Teach says it's okay to go back in."

The rest of lunch went by with relative ease, everyone taking up various spots around the lake as they waited for time to pass.

Linhardt was back at his tree, now with Caspar lying with his head on Linhardt's lap. They soon fell asleep like that, while Hubert and Bernadetta admired the flowers nearby.

Dorothea and Petra were sitting in the shade together, Petra weaving something from flowers as Dorothea was watching her with her head on Petra's shoulder.

A few feet away from them, Ferdinand was bathing in the sun. His white skin reflected the sun a little too well…

"Ferdinand, did you put on sunscreen!?" Byleth called out to him.

"No…" he responded reluctantly.

She threw a bottle of sunscreen at him with urgency. "Go and put some on!"

"Okay, Miss."

After his arms and legs he started struggling with his back, his arm waving around uncontrollably as he tried to spread out the huge amount of sunscreen he had out on.

Sometimes Byleth wondered how these kids would survive adulthood. "Hubert, could you… " she let out a sigh, "help him, please?"

"Of course," he answered, immediately leaving Bernadetta's side to help the orange-haired boy.

She heard Edelgard chuckle behind her. "He can't get a tan for his life, always a lobster when he tries."

After Byleth and Edelgard had put everything away, they heard the others slowly going back into the water, until eventually Byleth saw them climbing on top of each other. "I told them to not do stupid- they'll be fine."

Edelgard was back on her old spot as well, now looking at the others as they were having fun.

"Don't you want to join them?"

Byleth sat beside Edelgard again, who tensed up less than the last time. "I can't… swim."

"We can keep to the shallows if you want, it takes a while before it becomes really deep."

Edelgard raised up her legs, resting her head on top of her knees as she sighed. "I'm not sure…"

As Byleth stood up, she held out her hand in front of Edelgard, who shook her head and continued resting her head on her knees.

"Edelgard? Are you… afraid of the water?"

Edelgard's body froze again as she looked towards the ground. "I am. Is something wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with being afraid. You must have a very understandable reason for it. But I'll be there with you the whole way, and we can stop any moment you like," Byleth answered as she stretched out her hand further.

"You promise?" Edelgard said as she raised up her head towards her professor.

Byleth smiled back at her as she helped the representative stand up. "I promise."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dorothea direct the others further away, their fight now taking place out of their range. With a quick turn of the head she acknowledged the professor leading Edelgard to the water, before turning around and splashing whoever attacked her while she wasn't looking.

They entered the water slowly, Edelgard's hand tightening around Byleth's, trying her best to keep her balance while her body started shaking.

Her toes, feet, ankles, and eventually shins entered the cool water while Byleth tried to make Edelgard look up to her.

"See?"

She saw Edelgard look down at the water again, moving her feet slightly over sand before she nodded.

"I did it!" A smile appearing on her first frightened face.

Byleth couldn't help but smile back at the happy class representative. Behind her the others were coming close again, not without Edelgard noticing.

"Okay, that's good enough! I'm out!" Edelgard said as she turned around.

"Edie, come back! You were doing so well!"

Edelgard chuckled back at her nervously. "Nah, I'm good."

Before Byleth knew it she saw Edelgard fall, tripping over the rocks in the water. Her loud scream was muffled as she entered the water, sending chills down Byleth's spine.

As swiftly as she could Byleth ran over and picked her up from the water. Edelgard immediately wrapped her arms around Byleth's shoulder as she hurried out of the water, holding Edelgard in a bridal carry.

She sat the representative down delicately on the nearest bench, telling her she needed to leave for only a moment to get a towel for her.

Edelgard's sobs quieted down as Byleth came back and placed a towel over her head. She ruffled Edelgard's hair before pulling it up, revealing Edelgard's poofy eyes that looked up at her.

She sniffed before smiling again. "You must think I'm pathetic for reacting like that."

Byleth held her face as she directed Edelgard's gaze to her own. "Why would I think that? I just hope you're okay after that."

Edelgard's eyes dropped to the ground, her cheeks starting to burn as she answered. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Byleth turned around as she heard footsteps behind her, Dorothea approaching them as Edelgard calmed down further.

"Edie, are you okay? I know how you are with water."

"Yes, Dorothea, I'm okay. Thanks to the professor."

"Good. Can I… borrow the professor for a moment? Ferdie is a sore loser."

They all looked back at the water, Ferdinand rising out of it completely soaked while Petra called back at him.

Edelgard let out a small breath. "He always has been. What do you need our professor for?"

"To go against me and Petra with Caspar. There's no way they'd beat our perfect duo, but since it's almost time to go home anyway..."

Byleth looked up at the sky, orange streaks painted along the increasingly-darkening blue. Dorothea was right. They had to leave soon before their parents would get worried.

"That okay with you?" Byleth asked the girl beside her.

"Yes of course," Edelgard answered. "Have fun!"

Dorothea and the professor ran back to the only two left in the water. Caspar quickly climbed onto Byleth's shoulders as Petra did the same with Dorothea, locking gazes at each other as Bernadetta counted down from the side.

Not long after Caspar's hands were gripping Petra's as Dorothea and Byleth tried to get them closer to each other. Screaming in encouragement, Byleth stepped forward, making Dorothea step back as Petra couldn't hold back Caspar's strength. With one more step the duo was down, and Byleth reigned victorious as Caspar tried to climb higher up her shoulders.

"Cas, watch out."

"I know what I'm doing, teach!" But as he held his hands high above his head - his feet on Byleth's shoulders - he easily lost balance and fell in the water. Laughing he came back up, placing a hand behind his head as he smiled towards the others. "Guess I didn't!"

Byleth shook her head as they went back, the rest of the class already waiting for their return.

"Everyone ready to get back?"

Tired nods and a few "yes" was all it took for Byleth to decide. The car was quickly packed with the help of the class and before long they set off, back towards the school.

Despite everyone's tiredness the ride back was lively, everyone talking about the day; some of them were already thinking of what to do the next time they were there. Even Edelgard joined in their conversation, talking happily about maybe trying the water again if they were to go back.


End file.
